


Don't You Worry Child

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Autistic John Laurens, Drinking, Kissing people in relationships, Multi, RELATIONSHIPS HAPPENING, Sad Little Aaron, Transgender Aaron Burr, Transgender Hercules Mulligan, but its fine, hangovers, happy things, itll be happy, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Aaron-he can't stop saying that name to himself in the middle of the night-accidentally fell in love with Alex..And John...And Hercules...And Lafayette...Well shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY RELATIONSHIP THINGS. SIX IN AND ITS SLIGHTLT RELATIONSHIPPY
> 
> Can we just agree that Aaron is an Angsty Shit?

Aaron-he loved the name, it never left his mind-must be a serious mashocist from the shit he puts himself through. 

About a month ago, Alex had been tje first to admit being polyarmous. And that he liked each roommate, except well... Aaron. Well, Alex never stated that he only liked Aaron as a friend, but he never confessed to him. Which meant something, since his roommates where now all piled together in one room. 

One that Aaron so desperately wanted into with them. 

Which is why he was were he was now. He sat at a bar, sipping out of some drink-he had lost count, and couldnt remember what he had first ordered-and ignoring thw thousands of texts on his phone. 

Each one of the Polys had attempted contacting him at some point, but Aaron really didn't want to talk to any of them. 

He huffed a sigh, finishing off the drink, then laying his head on his arms until another was thunked down next to his head. He was gonna be so broke in the morning, but that was for later. Now all he had to do was drink until he didn't feel like his heart was shattered. 

"Aaron! Thank god." Alex plunked down in a seat next to Aaron. Aaron didn't answer. How in all hell had he found him? 

"We were so worried about you! Wait... how many of those has he had?" 

Aaron tuned him out and stood, then realized the world was spinning faster than he would like to admit. 

A pair of hands were on his arms, and he leaned into them, smiling slightly. The world started getting hazy, and-

Aaron groaned as he woke up to a pounding headache and someone sitting on the bed. 

"Hey idiot." Alex. So fond, so kind, so loving. 

"What do you want dickfuck?" 

"I guess you don't want these pain meds?" 

"No, no, I need them, Alex please." 

Alexander smiled slightly, holding the water until it was needed, and being sure he didn't drink too much of it. 

"Now, Aaron, we need to talk about last night." 

"I know I know. Dont drown myself and attempt to one nightedly need a liver transplant." 

"Not what I meant. What so you remember?" 

"Just uh..." Aaron went silent. If he strained his memory he could remember stumbling out of the bar with Alex, Herc in the front seat and-

"Oh god... I didnt..." Aaron looked up, and Alex smiled slightly. 

"Now, before you panic too hard-" 

"Youre dating three other people, all of which I kissed you in front of, Alexander! How can I not panic?" 

"Because. We talked about it. And, in complete honesty, we wouldn't mind another addition to this weird relationship. You put up with us anyways." 

Aaron stared, searching the others face for any type of joke. He found none, just the unrelenting kindness, and he swallowed thickly, then, without attempting to pschye himself out of it, pulled Alex over to him, kissing him quickly. 

It barely lasted before Alex pulled away. "Take that as a yes." 

"Alexander Hamilton, if you do not shut up and return your lips to mine I will break up with you not even a full minute into this relationship." 

Alex laughed, then shifted, about to pull Aaron into his lap when-

Aaron shouted and whinced, hiding under the blankets as Lafayette flicked the lights on. They cursed in French, flicking the lights off. "Sorry. I take it we have a new addition?" 

Alex smiled, nodding slightly, then laughed as John all but launched himself onto the bed. "Celebration Cuddles and then a nap." 

"I second that." Aaron's voice was muffled, and his head was covered, but John managed to find his forehead to kiss it. 

"Suppose today could be about Burr... Yeup. Its decided. Its about Burr." 

No protesting changed that, but, when Burr thought back from his spot in the cuddle pile, he didn't want to change his position for the world.


End file.
